


Tragedy, finally unbound

by Tsuki (Tsuki_Taiyo)



Series: The Martyr [10]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Taiyo/pseuds/Tsuki
Summary: Maybe this is the end?
Series: The Martyr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019548
Kudos: 3





	Tragedy, finally unbound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their actors and Internet Remix.
> 
> Have fun ^^

Tommy left the bar with hanging shoulders. Somehow it all turned sour. Ever since the beginning, maybe mostly since the kid awakened to console Murder God, everything turned slowly, slowly downwards. Doc grew distant, seemed to hate each and every one of them. Vinny fought tooth and nail in the beginning, but slowly, he stepped back, grew less aggressive. Then, he broke down and only pulled himself together after Murder God pleaded and cried for him, begging for forgiveness. None of them had been able to pull him out of his head. But she. She had been.

 _And now we lost another soul. Not like Christine either. Or in a ‘reset’ like John, but for real. Because the child decided to make a deal with the devil._ Tommy frowned. _Maybe we should all just be honest and agree that we cannot beat her. Maybe giving up is the only logical response to all this._

The door clicked shut behind him. Tommy curled his shoulders forward. For a moment, he stayed by the door, just breathing and staring at the floor. _At least that looks different from the hospital carpet I’ve seen the rest of my life… So, I guess there are some upsides._ He shoved himself off the door. The images of the island returned. Waves crashing against a beach Tommy might have been excited to see some Games ago. An island and a dark altar marked for the Black Stars. Yugo’s peaceful smile.

 _“Have you come to bother me as well?”_ Doc’s harsh tone only intensified as it echoed across his thoughts. When had he begun to look at all of them with contempt? Why was he so annoyed by them, even if Tommy only wanted his family back? Of course, playing along, as hurtful as it was, was easier than fighting Doc’s views against his resistance. So, Tommy did. He played his part in Doc’s own game. More so, than in Murder God’s.

Tommy crossed the room. He threw his wardrobe open and grabbed his favorite soft clothes from the pile. Thus, wrapped in sweatpants, shirt and jacket, he laid down on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, hands resting on his stomach. Maybe closing his eyes for a bit would help with working through all this. At least it would calm him down.

_“Believe in yourself and believe in the others. You’re going to make it out of here.”_

Yugo’s last words to him. And Tommy felt the irrational need to contradict him still. How could he believe in their success, if their little family had been nothing but an illusion? Had all but fallen apart right under his nose one brick at a time. _Murder God has been more than clear on several occasions that she wants our fight against her._ The push and pull. _Then again, she also emphasized the inevitability of our demise, our loss to her superior powers._

Tommy closed his eyes. Yes, sleeping would be a good idea. He could escape all this chaos for just some time. And after all the exertion he was feeling rather tired. _I don’t want to fight anymore._ A new thought occurred to him. Was this what Angalena felt like after his death? _God, I wish I could ask her…_

Tears welled up in his eyes. Memories of Angalena and his life overlapped with Yugo’s encouraging words. New pictures spun out of the void left between breaths. _Are you still waiting for me? Do you even remember me? Will I ever forget Yugo? I don’t want to forget…_

Finally, tears overwhelmed him. With a hiccup, Tommy turned on his side and stared at his nightstand. The pit in his stomach was a familiar ache from every diagnosis he had ever feared. He almost welcomed it. Almost. They were a bunch of thrown-together tragedies. They were destined to crash at some point. And the point was here. The only question was, if they could pull through this.


End file.
